Dragon Ball Z: The Dennis Saga Part One
by Antster1205
Summary: A another discovery of a legendary super saiyan who is opposed to be goku's long lost brother. Madeup story created by Antster1205. Dragon Ball Z and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. Dennis Character is created by Antster1205.
1. Goku's brother

Dragon Ball Z: The Dennis Saga, Episode 1

Dennis, Goku's long lost brother

Somewhere in the universe, there is another legendary super saiyan (besides broly) who is flying through space in a spacecraft trying to find his long lost brother Karkarot aka Goku of earth. "Karkarot, my brother where are you?" says the saiyan.

Meanwhile on earth, Goku and Chichi goes to gohan's high school graduation. "GO GOHAN, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU. THAT'S MY BABY, THAT'S MY BABY" Chichi shouts out from the crowd. Goku says "chichi, he is a young adult he is not a baby anymor…." King kai interrupts goku's sentence to say " GOKU, GOKU, GOKU SOMEONE COMING, A SUPER SAIYAN….A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN…. MORE POWERFUL THEN BROLY. You have to come quickly".

"but I am at my son's graduation" Goku replied. "THIS IS IMPORTANT" kai begged. Goku knows that if he leaves, gohan will be angry at him. "chichi, I am sorry but I have to go" said goku. "if you leave…." Chichi said before goku disappeared. Chichi was disappointed that goku had to leave to complete some mission. "oh gohan".

Goku arrives at kai's home confused. "what's going on this time?" goku questioning kai. "do you know that you have a legendary super saiyan in your family?" kai asked. "well, no… not that I know of." Kai shakes his head, " goku, you have another brother who is stronger then you, Raditz, vegeta, and even broly." Goku gets a little surprised because vegeta never mentioned goku having another brother. "goku, soon you will meet Dennis the legendary super saiyan, son of Bardock, and brother of Goku."

Goku finally know that he has another brother who is a legendary super saiyan, gohan graduates from high school but is mad at his father, wherever that super saiyan is…. He will find goku.

After the drama with Dennis and all, Goku returns home where Gohan and Chichi is waiting for him. "Gohan...there is one good explanation for missing you get your graduation..." Goku explains but Gohan interrupts by saying "is this good explanation another mission to save earth from aliens? I thought we were done with this fighting saiyans crap."

"Look, there is something coming. Another legendary super saiyan but he wants me. He is your long lost uncle, Dennis The Legendary Super Saiyan".

Who is Dennis, where he come from, what is his origin? Find out next time of Dragon Ball Z: The Dennis Saga.

Madeup story created by Antster1205. Dragon Ball Z and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. Dennis Character is created by me. Don't borrow my character without my permission. Thank you.


	2. Dennis Origins

Dragon Ball Z: The Dennis Saga "Origin of Dennis"

This chapter is all about Dennis The Legendary Super Saiyan. His origin is very interesting.

Dennis was born 5 years before Goku birth. Dennis is the oldest child of Bardock. Dennis was a dangerous baby, that because when he cries, he causes natural disasters (not big ones, but something like a tornadoes, hurricanes, random lightning storms, Etc. Dennis was a fast growing baby, Bardock got worried because he thought Dennis would destroy planet vegeta (because of his powers) the time he becomes a toddler so Bardock decides to let Dennis go into space. Dennis was launched into space by the time he was a teenager. The good thing was that he didn't destroy the planet as a toddler. Before Dennis left, he said goodbye to Bardock, his mother, and his brother Goku.

Dennis was all alone in the spaceship, he couldn't handle all the pressure of being alone. It made him go insane , so insane that he turned into legendary super saiyan for the first time. He destroyed his ship by turning into a legendary super saiyan. He was so powerful that he could breathe in space. His power level for a teenager was over 40,000. Dennis flew through space and found a planet: Planet Namek. The Same planet Namek we saw during the frieza saga.

Dennis crash landed on the planet, he was outnumbered by namekians. "IT'S A SAIYAN" a namekian screams out. He knew that if he fights everyone on the planet, he would be responsible for the destruction of this planet. (That would change for the timeline of the frieza saga) He decides to make peace and turn back to his normal self. "I come in peace, my name is Dock. I came from planet vegeta to find another place to live." Dennis explains. (Dock is his real name but his earth name is Dennis) "You want to live here? You have to work here, you have to protect the planet from threats outside of namek. You can have a education here, too. We will treat you like you are one of us as long you don't try to kill us." The king of namek explains. Dennis agrees to the deal.

Dennis grew up on planet namek, becoming a adult, got education, and protected the planet from threats. It had been years Dennis had been staying on namek. Goku had a son named Gohan. Couple years later, vegeta landed on earth and fought Goku. Dennis decides to leave planet namek to go back to planet vegeta. The namekians build a spaceship for Dennis to go back home. He pack his clothes, food, books, and gifts from the namekians. Dennis said goodbye to the namekians and promise he would come back soon.

Dennis trained and trained everyday because he wanted everyone to be interested In him especially Goku. He read his books and ate food. He was happy. Dennis has arrived but something was missing. Planet vegeta was gone. After that long ride from planet namek to planet vegeta, he sees that planet vegeta was destroyed. Dennis got so mad, he destroyed his ship. He knew that he should have came back earlier.

After the frieza saga, Dennis flew back to planet namek, it was a long ride. Planet namek was gone , Dennis was even more mad because he was sleeping for a long time and planet namek was gone and he got nowhere to go. Dennis cried himself to sleep and he went quiet.

After the kid buu saga, Dennis wakes up from his coma and decides to find Goku in the milky way galaxy. Dennis finds a spacecraft and takes it. He is Flying through space trying to find his long lost brother, Goku. "Karkarot, my brother where are you?" says Dennis.

This is the start of the Dennis Saga.

Made up story by Antster1205

Origin of Dennis


	3. The Death of King Kai

Dragon Ball Z: The Dennis Saga, Episode 3

Death of Kai

Outside of earth in the milky way, Dennis is resting on a unknown planet that NASA has not discover yet.

Meanwhile, Kai has lost connection to the saiyan. "Only if I could find him, I could make him go brain dead." Dennis has awoken from his nap and sense someone trying to go into his head. Someone with that much power could find Kai. Dennis teleports to Kai's home.

"Oh, god. I should have known. I SHOULD HAVE." Dennis search though the house, tearing up the whole house. Dennis had busted a chest, he found Kai.

"Well, peek a boo. You know , you shouldn't try getting into my head. Trust me, it's not going to be good and well this is really going to suck for you. By the way, my name is Dock but you can me Dennis, I am looking for someone by the name of goku. Do you know who he is?" Dennis explained.

"I know goku, but I won't tell you where he is, Dennis. This is for the best for you, goku, vegeta and earth. Probably the whole galaxy. I know how strong you are, I am not risking the disaster. I will stop you to save the galaxy" Kai explains. "Ain't that so huh Kai? Vegeta still alive too? You just gave me another reason to find Kakarrot, And you mentioned a planet? Earth was it? That must be where they are at." Dennis replied.

Dennis pick up King Kai by the neck, choking him while he gasping for air. "You put this upon yourself, Kai. You shouldn't have try to get inside my head, you knew this would happen but since you kinda told me information on Kakarrot's whereabouts which is earth i am guessing, I'ma thank you and I will give the privilege of not experiencing what I am planning for earth and its galaxy. Besides I don't want you telling Kakarrot or anyone in that galaxy what I am planning. Therefore, I must end you."

Dennis strangled King Kai to death and dropped his lifeless body to the ground. Dennis creates a portal that takes him back into space but before he entered it, he creates a spirit bomb and after he entered the portal, the spirit bomb exploded, destroying King Kai'a planet. Dennis creates a portal to the Milky Way Galaxy then he enters in, finding himself on Pluto. Dennis realizes he is closer to earth then he expected, he can sense earth all the way from Pluto. "I hope Kakarrot and earth is prepared for what's coming"

With King Kai dead, there no one who can tell the heroes of earth about Dennis arrival, Goku and Gohan is the only ones who knows about Dennis but will they be prepared? Find out in Next chapter of the Dennis Saga Part One


End file.
